Be My Co-Star
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Sakura x Tomoyo Yuri One-Shot Semi-AU with Nadeshiko still alive: Sakura, Tomoyo, their love and their...anniversary that they just kind of forgot all about? Their love is wonderful, and some dates get lost in the shuffle, that's all! Some guest-stars too. Can you spot them all? Read, Enjoy, Review!


**Be My Co-Star**

**By YuriChan220 and Major Mike Powell III**

Tomoyo can't help but shake the feeling that she's forgetting something.

Something elludes her.

To be fair, she has a lot of things on her mind and it's been a rush, each and every second of her life...ever since her dream came true.

Tomoyo's greatest desire came true what seems like yesterday but was actually far longer than that. It's been such a rush since then. It's almost inevitable that something would get lost in the shuffle of the Heaven on Earth she's lived in, this eternal Cloud Nine, this, for all intents and purposes, seemingly eternal honeymoon phase she has been in since she finally had the courage to confess to her, and when her feelings were accepted and reciprocated seemingly just like that.

Tomoyo and Sakura are girlfriends and today, they're going to the amusement park and, for a reason the heiress of the two can't quite figure out, she's sitting here in the vanity of her room with none other than her mother helping doll her up for this upcoming date.

Unbeknownst to Tomoyo, at the Kinomoto residence, Sakura too is getting some help to be even prettier for her (even though, in Tomoyo's eyes, Sakura is absolutely perfect just the way she is, but she won't complain. She would never complain) by the hand of her own mother, Nadeshiko.

"Laaa...la~la...la~la laaa, hmm, hmmhm~" Sonomi coos and hums a soft little tone that both relaxes her darling child and makes her giggle.

"Mother...I appreciate the help, but...heh, I can't quite put my finger on why you're _this_ excited...it's just a date, one of many, for Sakura-chan and I...I'm not complacent or anything, no...but I'm just so curious," Tomoyo voices her thoughts and Sonomi blinks twice, seeming rather confused. Yet the look of confusion fades away into a serene smile.

"No reason, really, darling. Don't worry. I just felt like pampering you a bit, that's all~" Sonomi coos as she idly brushes her daughter's silky mane of midnight-black tresses, making it look wavy in the process, then she steps around Tomoyo's stool to apply just a dash of make up: a touch of lip gloss, a little brush of deep-violet eyeshadow to make Tomoyo's stormy-blue eyes stand out, the works.

"...haaah...Tomoyo, darling...you're my greatest pride and joy...you 're living my dream, y'know? Kind of. Heh~" Sonomi gets mellow all of a sudden, a look of love mixed with melancholy in her eyes.

"Mother?" Tomoyo slightly turns to the side to see her mother's expression.

"You know, it kind of reminds me of when I had a crush on a girl," Sonomi says. "That is Nadeshiko-san. And still to this day, I love her from the bottom of my heart. But she's already with someone...she's happy, and she's told me that she can only look at me like a sister...nothing more. And that's good enough for me. I got my closure...and my love for her lives through you, Tomoyo...I'm happy you got your dream girl where I couldn't. Sure, I'm disappointed I couldn't...but that doesn't stop me from moving forward." She hugs her daughter from behind.

"You and Sakura-chan. I fully support your relationship. So this is why I'm very excited for your date with her. You need to look your absolute best for her. Okay?"

"Okay, Mother~" Tomoyo replies with a smile.

Sonomi puts the finishing touches on her daughter before backing up and urging her to turn toward the mirror. Tomoyo is wearing a lovely blue dress with white frills around the skirt, white buttoned top, white ankle socks and black high heels. Tomoyo twirls around and turns toward her mother.

"Mother, this is amazing!" she exclaims.

"You look amazing, my darling~" the red-head says. "Amazing for your girlfriend to see."

The dark haired girl is so happy she embraces her mother tightly for a bit before pulling away. Sonomi adjusts the blue head band that's on her daughter's head and then pets her like a puppy.

"Now then, it's just a few minutes until you have to leave. Make sure you have everything, okay?" she says.

"Okay, I will!" With that, Tomoyo rushes upstairs to her room to pack her things.

On her desk, she takes her phone, wallet and some accessories before turning toward her newly bought camcorder. She has 2 spare batteries next to it, which she picks up and stores them inside the small pocket in her purse. She then takes the camcorder, starts it up with a single button and a beeping sound is heard, then opens up the screen. She looks around the room while looking through the lens with one eye, testing to see if it works. The zooming works just fine and the equipped night vision works as well. She turns the camera off and stores it inside her purse as well. She's ready to go.

For Tomoyo, as a 3rd year in high school with Sakura, she always has a habit of recording everything. By everything, she means of Sakura whenever she's around. She never has to worry about running out of tape or anything since she's rich and all, but this camcorder? _U__nlimited recording! _

She's so grateful for the makers of this device since she has so many tapes stored in her closet, just to watch her favorite girl do embarrassing, cute things.

And that's just what she'll be doing today on her date. The thought motivates her greatly and with that, she hurries downstairs toward the front doors of her mansion.

"Mother, I'll be going now~!" she says.

"Oh, baby, wait!" Sonomi comes running toward her daughter, holding something. She puts it on her daughter's hair on the side carefully and pulls away. "This is a Sakura flower. For good luck."

"Ah, really? You shouldn't have~!" Tomoyo says, raising her hand to touch the soft flower.

"Fufu! Now, be careful out there, Tomoyo," the red-head says. "Be sure to make this date the best."

"Ehehe! I sure will, Mother~" She kisses her mother on the cheek and waves good-bye.

Once again, Tomoyo isn't exactly sure why this seems to be such a big deal that her mother is this excited...but again, she brushes that to the back of her mind for later. Right now, she has her fair lady to meet at the legendary King Penguin Park, a staple of their hometown, to then take a bus to the amusement park in the edge of town.

As fortune would have it, she reaches the signature park before her beloved. She pouts slightly. Just once, she would love to reach their meeting place after Sakura just so she could do the "I'm sorry! Did you wait for long~?" routine to then record her beloved's reaction and apology...but alas, that's not to be today. Perhaps next time.

Tomoyo giggles to herself.

In due time, however, Tomoyo is the one that gets the proverbial treat.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo-chaaan! I'm so sorry! Mama was just about done helping me get ready and then Onii-chan needed my help with something and then Kero-chan began to nag and beg me to let him come with and just, hauuu! I kept you waiting, huh? I'm so sorry!"

Outside, Tomoyo is the very image of smiling serenity and reassurance for Sakura...while on the inside, she's kind of- _'I'm so lucky! I adore you, I adore you, Sakura-chan! You're so cute! You're like an angel! Haaaaah~!'_

Of course, she doesn't let that show right now. Instead, she just steps forward and hugs her sweetheart tenderly, then pulls back to land a soft, oh so soft, soothing kiss on Sakura's lips.

"It's Ok, Sakura-chan! Don't worry. I just got here, actually." The dark-haired girl smiles sweetly, a smile that soothes Sakura's heart and panic. The brunette returns the smile and scratches the back of her head.

Then, Tomoyo shifts slightly and lightly tilts forward to give Sakura...a bit of a cheeky grin.

"Besides...you did~keep me waiting for quite a while, am I right?" She winks and Sakura jumps slightly, giving an awkward laugh while a drop of sweat goes down her head.

"Ok...p-point taken, Tomoyo-chan. Please, don't tease me for that...I still feel bad...o-one day, I'll be there for you before you even get there~!" She counters and the two girls share a hearty, silly laugh and they embrace again, resting foreheads together, their eyes fluttering shut to just indulge in this moment, breathe the same air, enjoy each other's warmth.

"Even so, you know I'll always wait for you. Anyway, if we both don't hurry up, the amusement park will close its doors for the day~! C'mon, off we go. We have a bus to catch!" Tomoyo coos and then, she grips Sakura's hand tight and begins to lead the way to the nearest bus stop.

Sakura gives a happy "Unh~!" and quickly falls into step with her girlfriend, their steps in perfect sync.

Tomoyo followed for too long.

Now, they walk together, hand-in-hand, side by side, and always will. Sakura made that vow the second she accepted Tomoyo's feelings what seems like just yesterday.

Together, they make it to the bus in time and sit side by side after taking their seat, hands still held. Along the way, the short haired girl notices something on her girlfriend's hair.

"Hey, what's that on your hair?" she asks.

"Oh, this?" Tomoyo raises her hand to touch the flower. "It's a Sakura flower. My good luck charm~!"

"Your mother did this?"

"Mm-hmm! But I don't always need this as a good luck charm. You're my good luck charm already~"

Sakura blushes, but smiles. "Awwww, Tomoyo-chaaaan!"

The two embrace one another, kiss each other briefly and then pull away to relax and enjoy the rest of the bus ride toward the amusement park. When they reach their destination, they stand up, holding hands and exit out of the bus. They look up at the sign, reading, "King Penguin Park". There were a lot of rides that are active, roller coasters going everywhere and kids playing fun games like ring toss.

The two look at each other and Tomoyo leads her to the booth to pay for their tickets for the rides. Once they did that, they make their way inside the theme park. It's super crowded, though, it's always like this when there's a theme park. They walk past kids running around, adults walking by them until they arrive at one ride: the rollercoaster.

"Ehehe!" Tomoyo points toward the ride. "Let's ride this one first!"

"What!?" Sakura exclaims. "N-no way! I want to start with something light, like the tea cups!"

"Aw, but the tea cups can wait for some romantic moments. Or maybe the ferris wheel will be even better than the tea cups. Right now, I'm way pumped up for some fun!"

"You are huh...?"

The dark haired girl giggles again and quickly takes her hand. "Come on, Sakura-chan! The line's about to get longer and longer!"

The short haired girl lets out a soft sigh. She cannot say no to her adorable girlfriend, can she? She follows the rich girl toward the line and it moves quite quickly due to the fact that the ride is finished and they got there just in time. Just her luck in trying to get Tomoyo to change her mind while waiting. They get on the ride with them strapped in and in just a few minutes, the roller coaster begins

The coaster starts off slowly up the point where they stop toward a tall hill. It goes up and up and up until it gets to the top. There is a slight pause where Tomoyo eyes her beloved with a smile.

"Ready for the drop~?"

"Y-yeah! Why wouldn't I?" The look on Sakura's face tells her that she's not, but the dark haired girl shrugs it off.

"Okay, your loss~"

At that moment, down goes the rollercoaster and there are a bunch of screams and rattling, twists and turns and one spiral. The ride goes on for at least 10 minutes until it finally slows down and makes it's way toward its stop. Tomoyo and Sakura's hair are a bit frazzled from the experience. They get out slowly and make their way toward a bench where they can rest. However...

"I'm gonna need a moment..." Both of them say as their faces are green and turn away.

But after Tomoyo lets it out, she manages to grab her camera and press record. "I...haaaah...want to see...this side of Sakura-chan as well." Of course the short haired girl is too busy to hear her because she's too nauseous.

After calming down, and their faces turn to normal, they look around for other rides they can go to. But this time, Sakura gets to pick since Tomoyo did it first. And they get to ride on the tea cups. The pair take their seat after handing in their tickets. In a few minutes, the ride starts and the cups start to spin slowly as well as the ride. Tomoyo looks over at her beloved with loving eyes.

"You're right," she says. "This is definitely romantic."

"Told ya~!" Sakura giggles.

Sakura puts her hand on top of Tomoyo's and kisses her on the cheek. The rest of the ride is silent, just listening to the rattling of the ride Though they don't mind the silence because it's smooth and relaxing for them, despite the spinning. They giggle and press their foreheads together, closing their eyes while nuzzling each other's noses. All they can think about is each other, nothing else. And then, as if time has passed by, the ride is over and sadly, they exit the tea cup, holding hands.

Tomoyo looks around while leading the way, now taking her turn to choose something. Then, almost immediately, something catches her eye. A dark castle with a black gate wide open with a skull on top, with a sign that reads, "House of Horrors." A cheeky grin appears on the rich girl's face.

"Say...I want to go in there~" she points to the castle, and color drains from Sakura's face.

Tomoyo's smile is so earnest, so beautiful, and her gaze compels Sakura to give a nod...yet she can only utter a soft "H-Hoeee..." as she gets led by Tomoyo's hand towards the House of Horrors and the darkness within, the darkness that is the home to all kinds of wicked entities and- _'Wow, I sound like Naoko-chan now...that's even worse!'_

Tomoyo giggles at the look on Sakura's face yet she can't be so mean. She tenderly squeezes the brunette's hand and that makes her emerald gaze turn to her.

"It's Ok, Sakura-chan. I vow I won't let you of your hand. Alright~?" Tomoyo coos like a songbird and Sakura's heart swells with even more love for her sweet, sweet guardian angel of a best friend and girlfriend.

"O-Ok...Ok! It's gonna be alright...everything will absolutely be alright!" Sakura can feel her love for Tomoyo reinvigorate her.

"That's my Sakura-chan~! Into the darkness we gooo!" Tomoyo cheers and then, giggles much to Sakura's dismay.

"Yaaaay...~?" In any case, the two girls venture into the darkness that awaits within the House of Horrors...after handing in their tickets, of course...and Sakura is both amazed and absolutely terrified by the effort, budget and technology used in the ride.

In one room, they see flashes, shadows moving fast, left and right, a man screaming as he goes down fighting.

In another, they witness a nigh perfect re-imagining of the girl from "The R**g", where the ghostly entity crawls down a set of stairs on its back, more spider-like than human, with the creature's hand clawing towards Sakura, whose face has long since begun to lose its healthy color.

And then, Sakura finds the root of all fears: an absolutely terrifying figure rising out of a swamp-like floor...rising oh so slowly, so slowly, its sickly yellow eyes on its Hanya face seeming to pierce the Mistress of the Cards' soul...a massive meat cleaver in one hand and a spear in the other, a spear pointing right at Tomoyo and Sakura...and then, there's suddenly a flurry of tiny little skull-faced bats that gather around a young woman, a Grim Reaper of blonde hair and just-as-piercing crimson eyes...who is riding on a dual-bladed scythe like it were a witch's broom.

"Ooouuu, delicacies, you two...smile and dance with us...~!" The blonde sensually licks her lips while the Hanya-faced woman next to her raises her meat cleaver high above her head.

"Under the light of the blood moon!" The Hanya woman belows...and it's lights out for Sakura.

The poor dear faints right then and there in Tomoyo's arms.

And the wealthy young woman is nigh hyperventilating as she indulges in having recorded the entire series of events in glorious night vision-tinted HD with her free hand.

_'Ohhhh I'm in Heaven~!'_

Of course, the Hanya and Grim Reaper workers of the ride are incredibly quick to apologize and help bring Sakura back to the land of the awake, with the first thing for her to see when she wakes up being a teary-eyed girl of nigh angelic preciousness and beauty profusely apologizing and a giggling blonde in black leather patting her on the head like a puppy, also extending her apologies to Sakura.

"Like, sorry sweetie! It was, like, so~much fun Muracchi and I were having! Sowwy~!"After Sakura and Tomoyo accept their apologies and get handed free meal tickets at the best food stand in the theme park as compensation for the extreme scare, the two leave the House of Horrors and Sakura finds herself lying on her back on another bench, her head in her beloved's warm, soft, comfy lap.

"H-Hauuuu..." The poor dear whines yet she gives off a soft sigh of relief from the gentle stroking of her hair by Tomoyo's velvety hand.

"You did your best, Sakura-chan~ That was...actually pretty scary. Hehee, those ladies sure like their job, huh?"

"Yeeeaaah...and...now that I think more clearly…"

"Hm?" Tomoyo tilts her head to the side in cute confusion...and then she blushes oh so slightly as she sees Sakura's hands move to her own chest, a humble, humble and soft bosom that she has as a high school girl...and her hands pat at her chest.

"Their...chests...they were... really big, weren't they...?" Sakura's voice is torn between awe, admiration...and a dash of jealousy.

"Yes. Yes, they were. My goodness. Yes, their boobs were huge!"

"T-Tomoyo-chan!" The two share a laugh and then, Sakura rises from Tomoyo's lap, both of them immediately missing the touch, of course.

"Now...c'mon, Tomoyo-chan. Let's go grab some food. I'm starving! So much...excitement...so far, eh?" Sakura giggles and her smile melts Tomoyo's heart. She extends her hand out to her and the heiress immediately takes the invitation.

"Yes. Way~too much excitement...that I~have all caught on camera!" Tomoyo's smile dazzles a blushing Sakura.

"Fair enough, Tomoyo-chan. Fair enough~" She and Tomoyo make their way to the food stand with their "apology" tokens. And along the way, Tomoyo sees Sakura's emerald gaze turn to the Ferris wheel that sits proudly right in the very center of the park.

"And then, we're going there. Ok, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura points her index finger right at the Ferris wheel and her best friend and even better girlfriend gives a happy nod.

"Yes, Sakura-chan~!"

At the food stand, they order their meal, which are burgers and fries mostly and sit down to eat together happily. Both have smiles on their faces as they eat and share some of their fries as indirect kisses. They made sure to eat well enough so that they don't get sick while going on the next ride, but the ride on the ferris wheel will be their last since it's almost time for sunset. They eat within 15 minutes and just as promised, they use their last ticket to go on the ferris wheel.

It takes a while for everyone to get on board, but once that happens, the ferris wheel begins moving slowly and smoothly. Sakura and Tomoyo sit next to each other with the dark haired girl resting her head against her beloved's. The short haired girl strokes Tomoyo's dark tresses gently, looking out the window and seeing the beautiful sunset as they are getting to the top. Tomoyo lifts herself up to look at the beautiful view as well.

"Such beautiful scenery!" Sakura exclaims.

"It sure is. You don't even have to use the Fly card to see this view every single day," Tomoyo points out.

"Well...I do with you, Tomoyo-chan~!"

"Yes, but not today. This time, we're all on our own, doing it the old fashioned way. I mean, look." The rich girl gestures her hand toward the window. "You can clearly see miles from here."

"True to that~"

The two share some giggles and face each other. It is then that Sakura stands up and gently digs into her beloved's purse.

"Eh? What are you doing, Sakura-chan?" she asks.

The short haired girl pulls out her camcorder and opens up the screen.

"You know, Tomoyo-chan? You told me once that riding in the Ferris wheels means that couples get to share their perfect moment. And this is our special moment. As girlfriends. It's time for us to make a new memory. Just stay where you are, okay? It will only take a second." Putting her hand out to signal her to stay put, she presses the record button and sets it on the seat in front of them, adjusting it so that it won't tilt or move at all.

Sitting back down, she takes Tomoyo's hands in hers, facing the camera before them.

"Sakura-chan..." The rich girl blushes at the beautiful smile of her beloved, who gives a nod and both of them face the camera.

Sakura tenderly cradles Tomoyo's cheek and the heiress quickly and eagerly melts into the girl's touch, with her other hand landing gently on the spot between waist and hip, her thumb softly caressing Tomoyo through the cloth of her lovely dress.

"Tomoyo-chan...this moment is special because...for the longest time, you've been behind me. You've had my back, you were always behind the camera lens." Tomoyo seems to get lost within the pools of emerald that are Sakura's eyes, while the Card Mistress herself gets swept up in the stormy blue of Tomoyo's own eyes.

She speaks of the camera, but the both of them don't even look at it as this moment is recorded.

"Now, as my girlfriend, you're my...heh, co-star. You belong in the spotlight too. You're my sweet, sweet Tomoyo-chan...you're my guardian angel...I love you so much. I know you don't like it when I apologize...but I'm sorry for all the time with you I missed. I'll never stop making it up to you, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura and Tomoyo's eyes flutter shut at the end of the girl's passion-and-love-driven speech as the two close the distance and meet half-way in a deep, passionate, soul-searing kiss that makes the both of them look absolutely ethereal as their pod reaches the very tippy top of the Ferris wheel and the light of the sunset bathes them.

After they finally part, the two girls in love hug. They hug, a simple, gentle yet tight embrace.

A soothing, comfortable silence ensues as they ride continues and reaches its eventual end, with Sakura and Tomoyo having to pull away, reluctantly so, when their pod reaches the boarding platform.

The two share a soft giggle and hold hands, fingers intertwined, as they finally call it a day and decide to head back home, heading back to the Daidouji estate for an old fashioned sleepover...and when they reach the driveway, they see a sleek sports car painted a deep blue with a dash of violet and gold trim.

Sakura and Tomoyo look at each other, heads tilted in confusion and curiosity.

And then, the second that the ladies open the door with Tomoyo's key...they are greeted by a loud cheer from their very own mothers along with a faceful of party streamers.

"Happy Anniversary, Sakura/chan, Tomoyo/chan!" Sonomi and Nadeshiko cheer in perfect sync.

Sakura and Tomoyo's eyes go wide open...along with their mouths.

Sakura gives off a loud "H-HAUUU!" while Tomoyo cups a hand to her mouth.

"Oh...my goodness..." She breathes and Sonomi and Nadeshiko share a chuckle and wink.

"We...forgot..."

"Our own..."

"Anniversary?!" One begins, the other follows up, and then they both turn to each other with utter and absolute disbelief on their faces.

"It's Ok, though. It happens. When one is happy and in love...sometimes, just sometimes, some events get lost in the shuffle," comes a fourth voice, an unfamiliar one, and Sonomi and Nadeshiko giggle and give an slightly exaggerated wave to two people that had been waiting their cue.

The two girls turn to two beautiful young women: One with very long dark blue tresses that reach her ankles and another with long, blonde hair that goes down to her waist, topped off with a big, red bow on the back of her head holding her mane in place. The dark bluenette is the first to step up, as she is wearing a long, purple dress while the cute, shy blonde is wearing a red one.

"Nice to meet you, young ladies," the dark bluenette says. "My name is Chikane Himemiya. And this is my girlfriend, Himeko Kurusugawa."

"N-nice to meet you," the shy blonde bows.

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine~" Tomoyo returns the bow. "I'm Tomoyo Daidouji. And this is MY beloved, cute girlfriend, Sakura Kinomoto"

"Pleased to make your acquaintance!" Sakura squeaks as she bows.

"Fufu! You really are cute~" Chikane says.

"Anyways, why are they here, Mother?" Tomoyo asks.

"Oh, for your anniversary, dear, Himemiya-san is going to play some lovely music on the piano," Sonomi says, gesturing her hand toward the aforementioned instrument sitting proud in the room. "She's very talented, I assure you."

"It's true!" Himeko agrees. "Your ears will be...s-so blessed!"

"Well then, let's hear it~!" Tomoyo says.

"Gladly~!" Chikane takes a seat on the stool and puts her fingers on the keys. Closing her eyes with a soft smile, she begins to play.

And the sound of the music, like Himeko said, blessed everyone'e ears. Every note, every stroke of the keys, all of it is breathtaking, so right.

Sakura takes her girlfriend's hand and leads her to the middle of the spacious living room, and takes the lead in dancing along to the slow music of the piano. Sonomi and Nadeshiko smile at their two daughters dancing with one another, Sakura twirling Tomoyo every now and then.

Nadeshiko comes to feel Sonomi's head resting on her shoulder out of impulse and she can't help but smile.

"Sonomi-chan~?"

"Hm?"

The beautiful young woman leans in to kiss her on the cheek and winks at her. She doesn't say a word, but it leaves the red-head in a blushing mess and putting her hand on her cheek.

They couldn't be...but their daughters are.

Sakura and Tomoyo still dance to the lovely music of Chikane's piano playing and even Himeko is starting to tear up in happiness at the beautiful, heartfelt sight. It's truly a memorable moment for all involved.

Once the music stops, both of the young girls stop and receive a round of applause for Sakura and Tomoyo, as well as Chikane, of course. They take a bow and turn toward the mothers.

"That was wonderful!" Nadeshiko says. "Most beauitful I have seen!"

"A celebration for your anniversary, Sakura-chan, Tomoyo~" Sonomi says

"Thank you, Mother, Nadeshiko-san!" Tomoyo says. "Thank you, thank you so very much!" She then turns to the dark bluenette. "And thank you, Himemiya-san, for the wonderful performance."

"Oh, no problem," Chikane says. "Glad I could help make this celebration even more wonderful than it already was~"

For the next half-hour or so, Chikane and Himeko chat with Sakura and Tomoyo, having fun enjoying each other's company until the dark bluenette decides to leave and her precious blonde companion follows in tow.

They all say farewell to each other and Chikane and Himeko leave the mansion. Shortly after, Tomoyo decides to take a bath and get ready for bed. Taking Sakura's hand, she leads her upstairs toward her bedroom and they both take off their clothing.

Heading toward the large (as in bath HOUSE-large) bathroom, they start preparing the bath with warm water and while that's going, they each shower themselves with the shower heads and scrub themselves as well.

"Sakura-chan~!" she says. "I can wash your back for you~!"

"Really? That would be lovely, Tomoyo-chan!"

Girlish giggles ensue as Tomoyo helps wash Sakura's back...and still running on the emotional high accumulated throughout the whole day, there are inevitably some skinship shenanigans along with some playful, well-meaning scolding and even a playfully swatted hand here or there.

The rest of their bath goes by without incident, thankfully. It's been a long day, a long, wonderful day, and things are winding down.

Eventually, Tomoyo and Sakura are barely a quarter awake by the time the bath is finished. They help one another slip into beautiful nightgowns with frills on the upper and lower edges, and the beautiful young ladies in love giggle softly when they lie down and their tootsies touch and bump.

"Tomoyo-chan, your feet are cold," Sakura coos into the crook of her beloved's neck as she embraces her and snuggles as close to her as their bodies will allow.

"Well, I could~wear stockings..." Tomoyo yawns and cradles Sakura even further in her embrace.

"That...would be nice...I'd love...to feel your legs touch mine...like that," Sakura gives a sleepy giggle, the gentle caress of sleep about to claim them both.

"Hehee...Sakura-chan...I'm so happy and I love you like...you have no idea...happy..." Tomoyo's voice is barely above a whisper, but still full of emotion.

"Anniversary...my beloved Tomoyo-chan...~" And at long last, Sakura and Tomoyo clock out for good, completely asleep, snug and safe under the blankets and in each other's embrace.

**~The End~**

**Major Mikey g****ets a niiiice, long stretch in his comfy ol' reliable, ol' faithful armchair** Whoooooooo, I can't believe it... damn I missed these two. Oh Sakura, Tomoyo...I missed them, Yuri-chan. Thank you. :3

**Yuri-chan:** Been a while since both of us did a Sakura x Tomoyo story. Like, holy cow! This fandom still needs to growNot only for us, but for some of you Sakura x Tomoyo fans out there.

**Major Mikey:** Yup, yes it has, Yuri-chan. And yes, it does. Thishere fandom still has a long ways to go. For the love of Sakura and Tomoyo, people! Write more stories for them! Please! T_T

Yuri-chan, Karsten and I? We can only the hold for so long.

**Yuri-chan:** Cue Kotori: Everyone...ONEGAI!"

**...****Major Mikey s****nickers** Do CCS fans watch "Love Live!" too, Yuri-chan~?

**Yuri-chan:** Probably not. XD

**Major Mikey pets Yuri-chan:** Still, even so. Kotori's "ONEGAI~!" compels you, people! ;P

**Yuri-chan:** Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this...even though I never really know if anybody ever goes to this fandom anymore…Especially when they brought back the series.

**Major Mikey:** The only way to find out is via reviews. Review long and good and productive, people! If you love Sakura x Tomoyo like we do, you'll review, yeah~? The flame of their love still has to burn!

Thanks for reading, people, and Yuri-chan, thank you so much. :3

**Yuri-chan:** You're very welcome~

**Major Mikey:** Seeya'll next story, whenever and wherever that is~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

**Yuri-chan:** Have a nice day~!


End file.
